Through the Years
by InevitableConfusion
Summary: Edward and Winry have been through alot together. But how has their relationship changed through the years? I'm really bad a summaries, so bear with me . EdWin
1. Stuck

Wow, been a while, hasn't it?

Kay, so first of all, **Merry Christmas!** 8D

Now for a lil' info: I was scrolling down my endless list of unfinished stories, and I came across this, proceeded to read it, and then asked myself "Why haven't I posted this yet?". So I've decided that this will be the first chapter in my 3-chapter story. However, since this chapter was originally gonna be a stand-alone story, it is the only chap. that is written in 1st person pov.

Well, here it is. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** No.

* * *

"Crap!" Edward shouted, banging his fist loudly on the door. The alchemist tried jiggling the brass doorknob for the umpteenth time, and once again, nothing happened. "The door is locked, and there's no way I can move it. Looks like we're stuck in here."

I threw him a look that clearly said _'No dip, Sherlock'_. "Congrats, Ed! Did you figure all that out on your own?"

"You shut up." he glared at me and my sarcasm, then sat on the floor, facing me and leaning his back against the door.

An awkward silence fell over the tiny room.

Okay, you're probably wondering just where we are, why we're stuck, and basically _what is going on._ Well, let's get you up-to-date, shall we?

- - - - -

_"I... don't know."_

_He doesn't know? What does he _mean_, he doesn't know?! It was simple; either yes or no. For the love of God, why did Edward always have to make everything so complicated? I furrowed my brow, looking at him and not even bothering to hide the confusion in my eyes._

_"What do you mean? Ed, it's just a simple question. Do you like me, or not?" A simple question. Yeah right. It took everything that I had to finally tell him that I like him, and now, his indecisiveness and hesitation is threatening to rip my heart to shreds._

_He looked at me silently and I offered him a slightly strained smile. He didn't even blink. After a few seconds, Edward turned his head away and let out a sigh, closing his eyes._

_"Winry, I just... I don't know." He looked quietly over at me, "I'm sorry."_

_Tears quickly began to blur my vision, but I blinked them back and gave him a shaky smile. I patted his flesh shoulder lightly. _

_"It's okay, Ed. Don't push yourself to decide anything. I just wanted you to know, so don't worry, okay?" I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. At this rate, I had to get out of there right at the moment. My voice came out as a whisper, "Just... just think about it."_

_I smiled at him one last time and then, trying my best to ignore his pained and apologetic look, I turned on my heel and swiftly made my exit. Once I could not feel his eyes on me anymore, and since I heard no footsteps running after me, I allowed myself to take off in a run, dashing into my room and quietly closing the door. I quickly grabbed a pillow and pressed it to my face, seeing as it was the only thing I could do before helpless sobs began to rack my body._

- - - - -

And so, here I am two days later, locked in a broom closet with the one person I was trying so hard to avoid. Hence the awkward atmosphere. And to top it all off, Mr. 'I'm-so-much-better-than-you' Alchemist only has one arm at the moment. Thus, we're stuck in here until Al and Granny get back from the store.

I snapped out of my flashback, seeing as tears were beginning to develop again. Apparently, during my trip down nightmare lane, I sat down on a rather large box that had probably been sitting there collecting dust for an eternity or two, filled with who knows what. I looked around, trying and failing to locate the light-switch, so I opted for sitting in the semi-darkness. Our only light was the reflection of the sun on the wooden floors, shining through the gap underneath the doorway.

Oh well, this was probably better, anyways. At least this way, we wouldn't have to stare at each other. The situation was awkward enough as it is; what seemed to be a good five minutes had passed and neither of us had uttered a word. I know that the expression is overused, but seriously, the tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

I could just barely make out his face. His brow was furrowed, his fists were balled up tight, and his golden eyes were distant and unfocused. He was thinking. Hard. And I could probably guess what he was thinking about.

I couldn't help it. Concern took over. "Edward?" I asked quietly, "Are you alright?"

I almost missed it when his gaze shifted to me, then he moved to stare pensively at the floor. A long silence followed, and just when I was about to ask again, his familiar voice filled the room.

"Winry... about the other day..."

"Ed, don't worry about it, okay?" I interrupted quickly, trying desperately to sound as cheerful as possible while battling the annoying pulling at my chest. "Just... don't worry about it." My voice came out quieter the second time; much quieter than I would have liked it to be.

I saw his hand move to cover his eyes, most likely rubbing a temple or pinching the bridge of his nose. "No, Win, listen. I... it's not that I don't like you. I do. It's just... I haven't ever really thought about it."

I forced myself to smile, even though I knew he couldn't see me in the darkness. I smiled anyways. As long as he didn't say it, I'd be fine.

"I never really took the time... to think about it..."

As long as he didn't say it...

"I mean, I like you, but... but I don't know if I like you _that_ way."

As long as he didn't...

"I guess, well..."

As long as...

"Well, I've always kinda seen you as a sister, you know?"

He said it.

Right then and there, I could feel my heart shatter into millions of pieces, shards dropping into my stomach as tears resurfaced. I focused on keeping them at bay. A long silence followed, and I moved to wipe at my eyes.

Silence.

Silence.

"So... you really don't feel anything...?" My voice sounded like that of a lost little girl. My throat was quickly closing up and I swallowed, fighting to keep it open while simultaneously trying to keep my lunch down.

A defeated sigh was my answer. I could feel my gaze hardening and my tears turned into those of frustration and pain. I felt one slip and roll halfway down my cheek before I wiped it away furiously. I swallowed several times and closed my eyes until I could get my tears under control.

When I reopened my eyes, I looked determinedly at Ed and slid off of the box. His head jerked up at the sound of movement, and he watched my every move as I came towards him. His face slowly became clearer and I kneeled down in front of him, a bit off to his side. My face was very close to his; the tips of our noses were very close to touching and I could feel his warm breath on my face, but my eyes never once strayed from his. I was upset and confused and I needed answers.

"It's just the two of us, locked in a dark closet, alone in an empty house," I was speaking just above a whisper now, as that was the best I could manage, and my voice sounded like it would crack any moment, "and you can honestly tell me that you don't feel anything? Nothing at all?"

Silence dragged on yet again as he looked directly into my eyes. Finally, his answer came.

"No."

I was shocked, yes, but I was almost expecting that answer. I blinked back another torrent of tears and leaned away from his face, battling a waterfall of emotions. I looked at the ground and struggled to keep my voice from shaking.

"...Alright, then..." I sniffed as quietly as I could and stood on my feet. "Sorry."

After choking out that final apology, I could not hold the tears back any longer. They silently slipped down my cheeks and rolled off my chin, tumbling to the floor. But, you know what? I didn't care anymore. I didn't care if he saw me cry. I didn't care if he pitied me or thought me weak and helpless. I didn't care.

I moved to turn and go back to my box, but a hand suddenly caught mine. I stopped and closed my eyes, but didn't turn around. I really didn't need this. Not now.

"Wait, Winry," his voice called quietly. I couldn't stand it! The way he said my name, the way he gently held my hand; it was tearing me apart! I bit my bottom lip and hung my head, squeezing my eyes shut to avoid yet _another_ onslaught of tears.

Suddenly, I found myself falling. I didn't know why and, honestly, I didn't really care. Maybe I passed out suddenly. Or perhaps this is all one horrible nightmare. All I really knew is that I was falling. And suddenly, I landed against a strong chest, a muscular arm wrapping around me.

I wasn't dreaming. This was all too real.

"Winry," Edward said softly, his voice vibrating in his chest. I sat up a bit and saw that I was in the same position that I had been in just a few moments prior. Only, this time, I was practically hanging onto his shoulders, my knees placed directly off his hip, and I was _very_ close to him. He was cupping my chin with his flesh hand, his thumb wiping away the tears that had fallen.

And he was smiling at me.

"Win, I don't think you understand what I said."

_Wha?! Was he making fun of me?!_

"What's there to understand? You said no." I couldn't keep some anger from entering my voice. "No means no. Plain and simple."

He tucked a stray lock of blonde hair behind my ear. "No," he began, smiling at me, "that's not why I gave my answer." His eyes were giving off a number of unnamed emotions, while mine were just filled with confusion.

"You asked me if I could honestly tell you that I didn't feel anything for you." He seemed to be moving closer, although that might've just been my imagination. I gripped his shirt in my hand as my mind began piecing things together. "I couldn't _honestly_ say I didn't." He whispered and I could feel his warm breath on my face as my mind clicked the final pieces into place. His lips were dangerously close to mine. This was _definitely_ not my imagination.

"I couldn't, because then, I would be lying."

Before I knew it, his soft lips claimed my own in a simple, innocent kiss. I closed my eyes. This was real. This was truly happening.

It seems that my nightmare had suddenly turned into the most wonderful dream. Only, I wasn't dreaming. This was reality. This was heaven.

I lifted my hand to his jawbone, gently pulling him closer to me. I was intoxicated by him. By every little thing about him, every fiber of his being. His not-too-thin but not-too-muscular build; his long golden hair, always soft to the touch; the feel of his soft skin under my thumb; his short temper; his voice; the exotic color of his eyes; the way his eyelids occasionally twitched ever so slightly, causing his long lashes to flutter a bit against my skin; his lips...

He pulled away and we looked at each other for a moment. Then, I leaned in and kissed him again. And again. And again.

I couldn't control myself. But then, who could blame me? And anyways, he didn't seem to mind. Each kiss was soft, almost timid, like butterfly wings flitting across a hand; like rose petals brushing against a nose -soft and simple, but beautiful, all the same.

At that moment, something occurred to me. I love him. I love Edward Elric. I love him with all my heart, with my soul. But I couldn't tell him, not yet. We couldn't rush into anything. No, we needed to take this slow. It wouldn't matter if it took years to even go out on our first date -I love him, and nothing could change that.

A strange creaking noise interrupted my thoughts, but it didn't register in my mind until it was too late. Ed suddenly tumbled out of the closet, landing with a thump on the wooden floor, myself landing on his chest once again. We both blinked and looked at each other for a moment, before bursting into a little fit of laughter.

I rested my arms on his chest and smiled at him as he quieted down. He smiled back. Just then, I realized something important.

"Hey, Ed," I said, catching his attention, "I forgot that we had originally gone in there for some metal to fix your arm."

He blinked at me. "Oh, right." Apparently, he forgot, too.

I smiled and leaned over him a bit more. "What say I go get the metal and start working on your arm?"

He smiled, "Sounds like a plan." He stole a kiss and rolled out from under me, so I stood and walked into the closet.

After searching for a bit, I found a rather large box labeled _**Scrap Metal**_ and I pulled it out. _This must've been the box I was sitting on._ I pulled the box out of the closet and into the light, went on a mini-scavenger hunt, and gathered as much metal as I could in my arms. I was heading towards the workshop when Edward's suddenly called out.

"Hey Win," I turned and looked back at him, "Like ya."

I smiled, resisting the urge to laugh. "Like you too, Ed."

With his goofy grin spreading to my face as well, I shook my head and walked into the workshop, bracing myself for an all-nighter.

* * *

WOOHOO, CHEESY! Hokay, so that concludes part one.

I had a really weird dream about rats in a movie theater last night. Just thought I'd share that with you guys for no apparent reason.

PLEASE R&R, and please try to deal with my utter randomness for just two more chapters!

~Vee


	2. Firewood

Whoa, two updates in one day? _I must be **insane.**_

Which I am... so...

Here ya go! I already have part 3 written out, but I plan to post it on a specific date (which won't be long from now). So, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA or any of it's wonderful characters. Boohoo.

* * *

Winry Rockbell smiled as she worked in her bedroom on her latest automail masterpiece. And why, you ask, was this young blonde smiling? Well, because it was Christmas, of course! The mechanic was lost in thoughts of presents and food and snow and all of those other jolly things when she was called.

"Winry," Pinako yelled up the stairs, "You have company!"

The girl couldn't keep a face-splitting grin from appearing across her lips, and she bolted down the stairs, past Pinako, and out the front door. Pinako watched the girl run across the yard to meet the visitors. She smiled when the girl leaped into the older brother's arms. He spun her around and planted a kiss on her lips, and then she proceeded to crush both brothers in a hug before taking their hands and leading them into the house.

Pinako smiled as a thought ran through her head.

_Those Elrics have good timing._

---

"So, how was your trip here?" Winry asked after a bit of conversation during Christmas dinner. Winry looked around from her spot at the head of the table. Alphonse was glancing warily at his brother, who was busy polishing off his third helping of food. She never did quite understand how that boy could eat so much, yet stay so fit... Oh well. She wasn't complaining. Besides, he always _did _love Christmas dinner, even if he didn't celebrate the holiday.

"It was fine. The train ride was somewhat long, but altogether our trip here was good." Alphonse responded with a smile.

Edward swallowed. "Yeah," he placed his napkin in his lap, suddenly looking very annoyed, and turned to Winry. "Except for the fact that some old lady fell asleep on my shoulder right after the train left the station."

Winry tried to disguise her smile by taking a sip of her iced tea. "Really?"

"Now Brother, it wasn't her fault. Elderly people tire out much easier than people in their twenties, like us."

"She drools in her sleep, Al!" Ed cried in exasperation. Winry snorted and had to focus on not spitting out her drink. Both boys looked at her. "You think that's funny, Winry? Okay, how about next time _you_ try getting drooled on for five hours!"

"I'm...gonna go help Granny with the dishes." She excused herself, barely containing a laugh, and quickly walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, that reminds me-!" Edward snapped his fingers, his annoyance disappearing in an instant. He walked into the kitchen as well and went off to have a quick conversation with Pinako. Alphonse helped Winry clean up the table and wash the dishes, Al smiling all the while and Winry wondering why and feeling slightly concerned.

Time passed and soon they were all sitting around the fireplace, having already opened presents. When the trio were children, Pinako always made them wait until after dinner to open their presents. As kids, this drove them crazy, but now that they were older, they didn't mind so much. Pinako sat on the couch while Alphonse chose to sit on the floor, and Winry and Edward were on the recliner. Winry sat at an angle, almost directly off Edward's hip, and her legs rested diagonally over his. One of Winry's hands was over Ed's shoulder and was absent-mindedly playing with his hair, which had been thrown lazily into a ponytail instead of its usual braid. While Winry and Alphonse were listening intently to Pinako's stories, the state alchemist was zoning off, staring blankly into the fire. His mind was undoubtedly off in what Winry deemed as "La-La Land".

She leaned closer to him. "Are you okay?"

Ed snapped out of his thoughts long enough to register the question and notice the concerned look on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine" he answered with a smile, rubbing her arm a bit for reassurance. Sensing that he wasn't going to elaborate, she tuned back into Pinako's story just in time to hear the ending.

"...And as it turns out- oh. Edward?"

"Hmm?" Ed said, snapping once again back into reality.

Pinako grinned. "Since you're so intent to stare at the fire, why not get more firewood?"

"Ah, sure." Winry moved and he stood up. "Where do you keep it?" She gave him a funny look.

"Where do you think? It's in the forest, with the rest of the trees. Now go."

...

...

"_What?_ It's like negative 73 degrees out there! There's not a snowball's chance in hell that I would be caught out there in _that_ weather! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Eh? Too much of a wimp to go out there for wood?" Pinako teased.

Edward scoffed. "I'm not a wimp, but I _do_ have my limits."

The old lady suddenly gave an evil smirk. "Or perhaps you're too _short_ to carry all that firew-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT, YOU SUPER-MICRO FLEA!!"

Some things never change.

"Well then," Winry stated, taking hold of the fuming alchemist's shirt collar, "I guess I'll have to go with him." She began dragging towards the door, until she suddenly remembered something. "Grandma, where is the ax?"

"_Whoa, what?!_" Edward yelped. Winry threw him a look and he instantly shut up.

"Behind the shed," Pinako said without looking up from her design plans which had previously been sitting on the table.

"Kay, thanks!"

"She's gonna kill me, she's gonna kill me, she's gonna-"

And they were gone.

...

"It's quiet in here."

"Yes, Alphonse, it is."

---

"So..." Edward began. He walked leisurely beside his girlfriend, racking his brain for a way to word his question. "If... if the ax wasn't for killing me, why did we bring it along?"

Winry looked at him strangely, her warm breath contrasting with the frigid air and thus producing tiny puffs of smoke. They had been outside not even 5 minutes, and her nose, ears, and cheeks were already tomato-red. But given the fact that it was about 17 degrees outside (not negative 73, like Ed thought), it was to be expected.

"What else for? To chop the wood."

A strange noise emitted from his throat. "Stupid. You know, we didn't need that. I-"

"Edward, I swear, if you even _imply_ that you could use your automail, you might not be coming back." He shivered as she tossed him an evil glare, eyes glinting in the moonlight. "Don't forget that I have an ax with me."

It was silent for a moment. "R... right."

Actually chopping the wood was rather monotonous. The two found a tree that had toppled over from the ice storm that had passed a few days earlier, and Edward did pretty much all of the chopping.

So it didn't take all too long. Especially when Winry decided to speed things up and called him short. He had never chopped so fast in his entire life.

On the way back, they both carried a fair share of firewood. Winry glanced up and smiled when she noticed how clear the sky was that night. As she continued to talk about the stars and the moon, recalling stories of their childhood and such, she failed to notice how everything was pretty much falling on deaf ears.

Edward watched her and soon found himself smiling softly. They had really been through a lot together, hadn't they? And after all that time, who would've thought that he would fall for his best friend, the tomboyish automail junkie that was his mechanic? But fate was actually kind to him for once, because as it turned out, she had fallen just as hard for him. Truth be told, she was the one who confessed first, although Edward would never tell anyone _that._

The snow-covered house suddenly came into view. Winry took off in a jog, laughing a bit, while Edward trailed behind, still lost in his thoughts.

Although they had felt pretty much the same about each other, nothing happened until they got locked in a closet together. Everything was pretty awkward and tense at first, but they managed to talk it out (_not_ screaming, for once), and strangely enough, that's where they shared their first kiss-- er, kisses.

Edward silently thanked the God that he didn't believe in that it was so damn cold out, because otherwise Winry would have _definitely_ seen him blush. He calmly walked up behind her as she faced the door.

"Ya know, Winry, I've been thinking, and-"

"It's locked."

"_What?_" The pile of wood previously in Edward's arms suddenly clattered to the ground. He stepped forward. "_Whaddya mean_ it's locked?!" He jiggled the doorknob roughly.

"I mean what I said, Edward! It's locked! We're locked outside!" Winry yelled at him, annoyance and impatience evident in her expression. She began pounding on the door, yelling for them to open up. However, when no one answered her, Ed had a feeling he knew why they were locked out. He bent over and picked up one of the smaller, more slender pieces of wood that had been dropped and he scribbled something in the snow. He sighed once he was finished, knowing that the next task would be much harder to accomplish.

"Winry..."

"HELP! GRANNY! AL! SOMEONE, PLEASE ANSWER ME!"

"Winry-"

"HELP US! WE'RE LOCKED OUT! PLEASE!"

"Win-"

"CAN ANYONE HEAR ME? HEY!"

"WINRY!" he yelled, stepping in front of her.

"What, Ed?! What is it?! In case you can't see, we're locked out here and I'm trying to save our butts from freezing-"

"Turn around."

Winry was silent for a moment. "What?"

"Turn around," he repeated calmly. She slowly complied and her wide eyes instantly caught sight of the writing in the snow. She stepped forward a bit and read it.

_I love you, Winry Rockbell. So much. Hopefully this'll give me enough time. So please, turn back around._

Her breath hitched and she felt an invisible force pulling at her heart. She read the first two lines over and over again. Finally, she got her breath back long enough to speak.

"...Edward... what did you mean _'enough... time...'_" She turned around and found herself trailing off. He was kneeling. On one knee. A shaky hand lifted up and covered her mouth as tears quickly made their way to her eyes. He gently grabbed her other hand and took a deep breath before looking straight into her eyes.

"Win..." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a simple diamond ring. "...Marry me?"

A few stinging cold tears rolled down her cheeks. He waited agonizingly for her answer, when suddenly she dropped to her knees and began heavily sobbing into her hands.

Edward's heart was breaking at the scene. This definitely wasn't the reaction he was expecting. Granted, this wasn't how he wanted to propose, either, but he still expected her reaction to be more joyous than this. But looking at her sobbing like that...

He reached out his flesh hand. "Winry...? I- I didn't mean to pressure you, really. Sorry that I moved too fast. I just... I thought-" He paused. She was still crying, albeit a bit softer now. "If it makes you feel any better, it's not too late to return the ring..."

She quickly managed to calm herself down and wiped the back of her hand across her eyes. She opened her bloodshot eyes to look at him.

Edward nearly forgot how to breathe. The moonlight illuminated her figure, and the smile she gave was befitting for an angel. But it only lasted for a small moment, because shortly thereafter, she threw her arms around him and buried her still wet face in the crook of his neck.

"Idiot," she whispered, "I'm happy. I'm so... so happy." Her voice was becoming strained again. He couldn't help the soft smile that crept onto his face, and he gently hugged her back. She leaned back just enough to look him in the face. "Please..." she whispered, "don't return the ring."

"It's not too simple?" he whispered back, unsure of how she felt about it. Winry smiled as he slipped it onto her ring finger. She cast a glance at him and felt a tingling sensation growing within her. Edward was showing a soft, vulnerable side of him -one that only she and Al will ever have the privilege of seeing.

Winry was giddy. Heck, she was _glowing_. However, Edward was too focused on her hand to notice her looking at him. "You sure... it's not too simple?" he asked again, looking up at her with concern in his eyes.

She leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, lingering once she had pulled away. "It's perfect." She leaned in for another kiss, but he pulled away and looked at her with a smirk.

"You still haven't given me a definite answer," he said, a teasing tone entering his voice.

The corners of Winry's mouth turned up and she half-heartedly slapped his chest. "Of course it's yes, jackass."

"Good," he grinned, and heatedly pressed another kiss to her lips.

---

"Okay, Pinako, you can open the door now," Edward called.

"What did she say?" came the old lady's voice, sounding surprisingly close to the door.

Ed smirked. "She said yes. Now open up."

The door suddenly swung open and Pinako stared at the couple. They were both in a similar state: slightly disheveled hair, swollen lips, shins on their jeans completely soaked through, and huge smiles on their faces. She glanced at their hands, which were interlaced, and cracked a grin when she caught sight of the ring on the girl's finger. Stepping aside so they could come in, she called into the kitchen.

"Alphonse, she said yes!"

And in all of the hustle and bustle that followed, everyone forgot about the piles of firewood which were left to freeze on the front porch.

* * *

Alright then, how was that? Please forgive me if there were any mistakes. My brother got a drum set for Christmas, so it's pretty loud here. I'm having trouble focusing.

Anyways, as for the setting, it's been a while since I've seen the actual FMA series, so I don't really remember details about the inside of their house. Or the outside, for that matter. Oh, and it's my story, so they celebrate Christmas in Amestris. Screw that whole 'parallel universe' thing.

**Merry Christmas! **Please let me know what you think of the story so far!

~Vee


	3. Barely

EDIT 1/2/10: OH WOW, sorry I forgot to mention that a year has passed between this chapter and the previous one. My bad. Hope this clears up any confusion.

See? I told ya it wouldn't be a long wait. Enjoy =)

And ignore any OOCness. I can't really help it. =P

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA. Wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

Edward was running as fast as he could. His right leg was beginning to go numb, but he knew he couldn't stop running, even if he wanted to.

"Ten!" the crowd around him chorused.

_Crap!_ Ed pushed himself to go faster. He turned and sprinted down the hall, blonde hair flying out behind him, and then proceeded to make his way into _yet another_ living room. Seriously, how many rooms did Mustang need in his house?! His golden eyes darted around the room, frantically searching.

"Seven!" the people cried. _I'm running out of time!_ he thought. Just at that moment, his brother decided to show up.

"Hey, Ed!" his smile faded when his brother failed to even look at him. In fact, he looked as if he was searching for someone. "Whatcha looking for? You seem like you're-"

"Where's Winry?!" he nearly yelled. Al pointed to a figure standing out on the balcony, and before he knew it, his brother was weaving his way through the large crowd.

"Three!"

Just as the warning sounded, the alchemist was blocked off by two snobby, rich, and rather _tall_ people. "_Excuse me!_" he yelled, shoving the two aside and running past them. Hey, he was _Ed_; that was as civilized as it would get.

"Two!"

He stepped one foot onto the large balcony.

"ONE!"

In one swift motion, he grabbed her shoulder, dipped her back a bit, and pressed his lips to hers.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" nearly the entire house echoed. Edward hesitantly pulled back, in need of air (considering he didn't have much to begin with, due to all the running) and looked into Winry's cerulean eyes. She had a soft pink blush on her cheeks, and somehow, her arms had snaked around his neck without him knowing.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it." she confessed.

Edward grinned before kissing her quickly again. "You should know by now that I never go back on a promise."

He set her upright and she tossed him a dazzling smile. "I love you, Ed."

_When did it get so hot out here?_ "I love you too, Winry." _Oh shit..._

"Um, Edward-"

"Yeah, I know," Ed said, burying his face in his hands, "I'm blushing."

He mumbled 'Damn' under his breath and Winry giggled. They both turned to watch the fireworks, but Ed, who finally managed to calm his blush down, turned around for a moment.

"Alphonse! Get over here!" he called, motioning him over. Al walked up on the balcony and stood next to Edward.

"Ya know," Al said, looking at the two and capturing their attention as well. "You two act like such... _newlyweds._" he feigned disgust.

"There's a reason for that, you know!" Ed smirked, smacking his brother's shoulder lightly while his wife laughed beside him. Then they all turned their attention back to the colorful display in the sky.

Al stole another glance at his brother and his childhood friend- or sister-in-law, now, and let a small smile form on his face. He had never seen either of them so happy. Of course, now his brother's earlier actions had made sense; he probably _would've _died had he not made it on time. Or, at least, he would've been nearly murdered due to skull fractures and numerous concussions from a furious mechanic.

But he still made it. Barely.

* * *

So I tried my best with the time thing (in the story), but it really isn't an easy feat to accomplish. And sorry that it's so short, I just didn't know how I could really make it longer.

Be happy that I posted this so early(ish). I just woke up like a half hour ago, now it's 1:00 and I haven't even eaten anything yet. Mainly because I'm obsessing over an anime called **Soul Eater** -it is just plain awesome (and I'm only on episode 18 of 51)! Freakin hilarious show!

Hokay, please R&R!

~Vee


End file.
